Tyson Steele (joel3736 CAW)
Tyson Steele is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to the MFWC Wrestling promotion. Early Life Tyson Steele, born October 6th, 1989 to parents Archie and Danielle, was heavily involved in sports as a child. He played American football from the age of 6 until he graduated high school (predominantly playing as a Left Tackle on the offensive line). Once he got to high school, Steele also participated on the wrestling team all 4 years of high school. He graduated in 2007 and in early 2008, moved to New York to train under the well-respected wrestling trainer, Johnny Rodz. Professional Wrestling Career Frontier Championship Wrestling (2009-2011) Tyson Steele received an immediate break when, through his trainer Johnny Rodz, he received a look from the top brass of Frontier Championship Wrestling (a now-defunct Canadian-based wrestling promotion). He debuted under the ring name, Emerald (a green clad incredible hulk like character) with FCW in early 2009, and within a year had already won the FCW Heavyweight Championship (on November 6th, 2009). A title he held until losing it on May 5th, 2010), to David "the King" Winser. He would win the title back from Winser on July 17, 2010 and hold it until losing a 4-way dance match to the new champion, "The Flamboyant" Daniel Prichard on March 3rd, 2011. He would remain with the company until they finally closed their doors in the summer of 2011. Pro Wrestling Ultra (2011-2014) Steele would take his talents to Japan, after FCW went out of business by the summer of 2011. There, he made sporadic appearances from 2011-2014, for their premier wrestling promotion, Pro Wrestling Ultra. While working for Ultra, he would win the Ultra Heavyweight Championship once and the King of Ultra Championship twice. Steele, wrestling under his real name, Tyson Steele, would remain a partially active member of the Ultra roster until 2014, when he signed an exclusive deal with NWA-Sunbelt. NWA Sunbelt (2014-2017) On June 5th, 2017, Tyson Steele, working under the ring name Terry Steele (a tribute to his childhood hero Hulk Hogan, whose real name is Terry Bollea), debuted for NWA Sunbelt, defeating Michael Sumter. He would go on to defeat various other opponents to improve a 12-month long winning streak, before losing to former FCW rival, David "the King" Winser. The two men would trade wins back and forth throughout 2015. In 2016, Steele set his sites on the NWA championship, but failed to win it in 3 opportunities throughout 2016. In February 2017, Steele won the Sunbelt Heavyweight Championship from Josh Freeze and would go on to hold the championship until August of the same year. Steele would remain with the promotion until he and NWA Sunbelt agreed to mutually part way in September 2017. Steele would then sign on with MFWC Wrestling on November 17, 2017. MFWC Wrestling (2018-present) After signing with MFWC Wrestling in November 2017, Tyson Steele (working under his real name) debuted with the company at their first show, Spring Stampede in March of 2018, defeating Adrian Leon. Wrestling Style/Inspirations Tyson Steele has noted Scott Steiner, Kurt Angle, Johnny Rodz, and Hulk Hogan as his main inspirations within the wrestling industry. His wrestling style has been likened to a young Scott Steiner, due to his physically impressive physique and incredible wrestling pedigree. Notable Manuevers Finishing Manuevers Steele Cut (Roode DDT) Signature Manuevers Super Kick Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex Gutwrench Suplex Combo Category:CAWs